


V hospodě

by SallyPejr



Series: Jean [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fem John
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Holmes, Watsonová, Lestrade, Donovanová a Dimmock jdou do hospody...





	1. V hospodě

Nejdřív chtěli jen zapít úspěšný případ, ale pak zjistili, že má Dimmock narozeniny, a tak se z toho stala menší oslava se spoustou alkoholu. Jean v polovině večera dokonce přesvědčila Sherlocka, aby se napil něčeho jiného než obyčejné minerálky. To byl šok pro všechny tři detektivy ze Scotland Yardu.

Po několika skleničkách se začalo i tančit. Jean vyzvala oslavence k tanci a ten trochu nejistě šel. Postupně se k nim přidali Sally a Greg, takže nakonec tančili všichni čtyři dohromady.

„Sherlocku, pojď taky tančit." láká Jean svého spolubydlícího, když se vrátí ke stolu.

„Netančím." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„To je pravda, že netančí." řekne Greg, když si i s ostatními sedá ke stolu. „Tančit jsem ho viděl jen jednou a to byl úplně zlitý."

„Opilý Holmes? Vždyť žije jako asketa." zvedne Sally pochybovačně obočí.

„Lestrade." zamračí se Sherlock varovně, ale detektiv ho neposlouchá.

„Byl opilý, jak zákon káže a tančil." zvedne Greg do vzduchu dva prsty, jako by přísahal. „Tančil i se mnou."

Všichni u stolu krom Sherlocka se rozchechtají.

„Tak tuhle výzvu přijímám." prohlásí Jean rozhodně. „Jestli tě musím nejdřív opít, abys se mnou tančil, tak tě opiju."

„Nechci pít." mračí se Sherlock.

„Tak pojď tančit." vyzve ho Jean.

„Ne." odmítne to Sherlock, který na sobě doslova cítí zvědavé pohledy tří detektivů.

„Tak budeš pít." rozhodne Jean klidně. „Jdu k baru, co si dáte?" obrátí se na ostatní.

„Pivo." objednají si Sally a Greg hned.

„Dimmocku?" obrátí se Watsonová na nejmladšího ze stolovníků.

„Já bych měl jít radši domů." řekne Dimmock nejistě.

„Takže pivo?" zeptá se Jean, jak by ho neslyšela.

„Radši se s ní nehádej. Jean je obvykle mírná a zodpovědná, ale když se napije, neuznává názory ostatních." řekne Greg varovně.

„A ráda se pere, že šéfe?" ušklíbne se Sally a trochu do Lestrada drbne.

„Na to bych málem zapomněla. Jednou jsem Gregovi chtěla rozbít hubu. Ale přežili jsme." usměje se Jean nadšeně a poplácá Grega po hlavě, jako by to byl hodný psík.

„Radši běž pro to pivo." pošle ji Lestrade pryč, ale směje se spolu s ostatními.

„Takže pivo pro všechny." pokýve Jean hlavou a postaví se. „Holmesi, jestli zdrhneš, tak si mě nepřej." dodá varovně a vydá se pryč.

Dostat se kolem tanečníků není problém, horší je dostat se k baru přes bandu chlápků v khaki oblečení. Jean to nejdřív zkouší zdvořile, ale pak se prostě mezi mladými vojáky procpe vpřed.

„Pět piv!" křikne na obsluhující ženu, když zachytí její pohled.

„Hele, my tu byli dřív." zamračí se jeden z vojáků.

„A co já s tím?" mávne Jean s nezájmem rukou.

„Davidsone, na ženský nemůžeš jak na svýho bráchu." rozesměje se vojákův kumpán. „Obzvláště na pěkný ženský, že?" obrátí se na Jean a chytne ji kolem boků.

„Hochu, do který nemocnice chceš jet? Ať vím, kde se ti mám přijet podepsat na sádru." řekne Jean varovně a obrátí se čelem k vojákovi.

\- - o - -

Sally zrovna bavila Dimmocka historkou o tom, jak se opilá Jean rvala se stejně opilým Gregem, když se Sherlock prudce postaví.

„Průser." sykne Greg a taky se začne zvedat.

Jean u baru právě rozpoutala bitku s celou bandou mladých vojáků. Vůbec si nevede špatně, ale stejně bude lepší ji zastavit.

„Jean!" křikne Sherlock přes okolní kravál, ale Jean ho neslyší a dál se rve. „Jean!" zařve znovu a chytne ji za rameno.

Jean se ve vteřině otočí a vrazí Holmesovi pěstí.

Sherlock tvrdou ránu nečekal. Stačí jen zavrávorat, než mu podjede noha a on při pádu na zem narazí hlavou do židle.

„Sherlocku!" vyjekne Jean vyděšeně a vrhne se k muži na zemi.

To už dorazili Lestrade, Donovanová a Dimmock, kteří bitku ukončí. Policejní odznaky mají váhu vždycky, i když je to v hospodě a v pozdních hodinách.

Jean se sklání nad Sherlockem a snaží se ho probudit. Muž dýchá a puls má pravidelný, ale rána do hlavy ho na chvíli dostala do bezvědomí.

„Sherlocku." vydechne Jean s úlevou, když Holmes otevře oči.

„Takže se nemusí volat sanita?" ozve se jí nad ramenem Gregův hlas.

„Radši jo. Chvilku byl mimo." řekne Jean vážně.

„Nic mi není." zamračí se Sherlock a chce se postavit, ale moc mu to nejde.

„Jasně." prohodí Jean a pomůže Holmesovi vstát.

Sherlock sice zkouší stát sám, ale nedokáže udržet rovnováhu. Nakonec se musí více či méně nedobrovolně opřít o Jean.

„Potřebuju někam, kde je normální světlo, ať ho můžu vyšetřit." řekne Jean se sebejistotou velícího důstojníka. „Gregu, až budeš volat sanitu, řekni, že je tu podezdření na kontuzi."

„Na co?" nechápe Lestrade.

„Prostě to řekni." řekne mu Jean trochu netrpělivě a obrátí se na ženu za barem.

„Pojďte sem." mávne na ně žena a zavede Jean a Sherlocka do menší komory, kde je jasné světlo. Jean usadí Sherlocka na nízké stoličce u zdi a zavře za nimi dveře.

„Krom hlavy, co tě ještě bolí?" zeptá se Jean klidně.

„Nic mi není." mračí se Sherlock. „A krom toho jsi opilá, tak co chceš vyšetřovat?"

„Opilá jsem byla i půlku Afgánistánu a základní vyšetření jsem zvládla. Dokonce i jednodušší zákroky." mávne Jean rukou a klekne si před Sherlocka.

„Teď lžeš." obviní ji detektiv.

„No dobrá, polovina to nebyla, ale párkrát jsem opilá byla. Občas jsme se potřebovali opít všichni." pokrčí Jean rameny. „Nech oči otevřené." dodá. Dlaněmi mu zakryje obě oči a na střídačku je odkrývá.

„Zornice reagují. Jestli někde tečeš, tak jen trochu." povídá Jean a zvedne se na nohy. Špičkami prstů opatrně prohmatává Sherlockovu hlavu a hledá jakékoliv zranění.

„Tohle taky zatím vypadá v pořádku."

„Točí se mi hlava." zamumle Sherlock tichým hlasem.

„Je ti špatně?" zeptá se Jean ustaraně a zase si před Sherlocka klekne.

„Jen ta hlava." zkusí Sherlock zavrtět hlavou, ale málem při tom spadne ze stoličky.

„Opatrně." napomene ho Jean. Jednou rukou drží Sherlocka za rameno a druhou za tvář.

„Budeš mít pořádného monokla." prohodí Jean a palcem přejede po oteklé líci.

Sherlock zvedne ruku, položí ji na Jeaninu dlaň na své tváři a opatrně proplete jejich prsty dohromady. S pohledem upřeným do Jeaniných očí se nakloní blíž a vzápětí se celý sveze ze stoličky na zem.

„Holmesi!" vyjekne Jean překvapeně.

„Sanita už bude tady." ohlásí Greg, který právě vrazil do komory.

„To je dobře, protože právě omdlel." řekne Jean kysele a marně se snaží Sherlocka zvednout.


	2. Nemocnice

Jean do nemocnice přijede až na druhý den odpoledne. Nějaký aktivista celou bitku napráskal na policii a Jean jako hlavní aktér musela jít svědčit a vysvětlovat. Nakonec ji pustili a ona se hned vydala za Sherlockem.

Holmes trávil noc i den hádkami s lékaři a tvrzením, že mu nic není, anebo se nudil na pokoji a hádal se s televizí.

„Ahoj, můžu dál?" zeptá se Jean opatrně, když nakoukne do pokoje.

„Bože, ano. Přivítal bych i Mycrofta, natož tebe." řekne Sherlock a pracně se posadí.

„Doktoři říkali, že nespolupracuješ, a že si tady ještě poležíš." povídá Jean a přitáhne si k posteli židli. „Chtějí tě tu mít na pozorování, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi po té ráně byl mimo. Ty si vážně na nic nepamatuješ?" zeptá se zvědavě.

„Něco si pamatuju, ale nejspíš to nebude pravda." usoudí Sherlock a trochu zrudne. Na Jean se při tom ale nedívá.

„A co si pamatuješ?" vyzvídá Jean.

„Nejspíš se mi to zdálo." snaží se to Sherlock zamluvit.

„A co? Povídej."

„Že tě chci políbit a ty jsi mi za to vrazila pěstí." zahučí Sherlock a zrudne úplně.

Jean na okamžik vypadá, že se chce smát, ale tváří se vážně.

„Máš to dost pomotaný." řekne Jean pobaveně. „Začala jsem v hospodě rvačku, ty's mě chtěl zastavit a já ti jednu vrazila pěstí. Spadl's a praštil ses hlavou o židli."

„Oh." hlesne Sherlock. „Takže jsi mi vrazila." dodá po chvíli.

„Jo. Ten momokl je moje práce." ukáže Jean na Sherlockovu tvář. „A i když si myslím, že si občas nějakou tu ránu zasloužíš, tahle mě docela mrzí."

Tuhle poznámku nechal Sherlock kupodivu bez odpovědi. Na chvíli se oba odmlčí.

„A to je všechno, co se tam stalo?" zeptá se Sherlock nejistě.

„Ne." zavrtí Jean hlavou. „Na chvíli ses probral a já tě ošetřovala a- No, na chvíli jsi vypadal, jak jsi říkal, že bys mě chtěl políbit, ale zase jsi omdlel."

„Takže to mám jen pomotané." pokýve Sherlock hlavou.

„Takže jsi mě chtěl vážně políbit?" zeptá se Jean zvědavě.

Sherlock na okamžik strne, než uhne pohledem k televizi.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem pil pivo a měl jsem otřes mozku, nejspíš bych chtěl políbit i Donovanovou." řekne vyhýbavě.

„Jistě." povzdechne si Jean.

„Mimochodem. Zítra ti sem příjde policie. Tu rvačku někdo nahlásil, tak to policie musí vyšetřit." řekne Jean, aby změnila téma rozhovoru. „Podle tvé výpovědi mě možná obviní. Ti chlápci, co jsem se s nimi rvala, jsou vojáci, ale teprve začínají. Nechtějí oplétačky s policií, protože by to začal řešit i jejich velitel. A nejen, že mají na krku rvačku, ale ještě by k tomu mohli mít napadení důstojníka."

„Chlubila ses hodností?" zvedne Sherlock udiveně obočí.

„Občas se hodí být kapitán." pousměje se Jean s pokrčením ramen. „A nemusí to být jen u vloupaček na tajné základny."

„Ale pomohlo to." namítne Sherlock.

„Jo. Na chvíli jo." usmívá se Jean.

Ozve se zaklepání na dveře a vzápětí na pokoj vejde Mycroft Holmes v doprovodu zdravotní sestřičky, která přišla pacientovi změřit tlak.

„Takže pachatel i jeho oběť jsou zase pohromadě." prohodí Mycroft klidně, když sestra odejde.

„Jen náhodná oběť, nemlátím ho pravidelně." řekne Jean na svou obranu.

„Musí vás to určitě stát spoustu přemáhání, že?" pousměje se Mycroft s pohledem upřeným na Jean, než se podívá na svého naštvaného bratra.

„Co tady chceš?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„V policejních záznamech se objevila zpráva, že jsi obětí opilecké rvačky, a že tě museli hospitalizovat. Samozřejmě mě zajímá tvůj zdravotní stav." povídá Mycroft a trochu ledabyle při tom pohupuje deštníkem.

„Tomu tak budu věřit." ušklíbne se Sherlock pohrdavě.

„No nic, radši vás tu nechám samotné." řekne Jean a postaví se.

„Klid, Mycroft hned zase odejde." snaží se ji Sherlock zastavit.

„Stavím se zítra." slíbí mu Jean. „Ale teď půjdu. Nerada bych si rejstřík rozšířila hned o dvojí napadení. Mějte se." dodá, než za sebou zavře dveře.

„Je velmi upřímná." usoudí Mycroft klidně. „Obávám se, že to pochytila od tebe, Sherlocku. Když se vrátila z Afgánistánu, dokázala svůj temperament krotit lépe."

„Máš s tím snad nějaký problém?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Já?" zvedne Mycroft udiveně obočí. „Já nejsem ten, co skončil v nemocnici, bratře."


	3. V hospodě a v bytě

„Sherlocku, seš si jistý, že chceš jít s námi?" zeptá se Greg. „Posledně to nedopadlo dobře."

„Ne každá návštěva hospody končí mou hospitalizací." řekne Sherlock ledově. „Pokud se mě tím neustálým připomínáním nechceš zbavit, nech toho."

„Kdybych se tě chtěl zbavit, nezvu tě k případům." prohodí Greg s klidem.

„Hej, vy dva, jdete?" křikne na ně Jean.

„Nevíme, jestli je bezpečné s tebou někam chodit!" vrátí jí Greg.

„Dneska žádné rvačky, slibuju." zvedne Jean ruce a vesele se usměje, než se obrátí zpátky na Donovanovou, se kterou celý den cosi řeší.

Celá čtveřice si sedne ke stolu a objedná si pivo a jednu minerálku.

„Sherlocku, zase nechceš pít?" zamračí se Jean, když odejde servírka, která jim přinesla objednávku.

„Stačí, že budete opilí vy tři. Někdo musí zůstat střízlivý, aby vás dostal domů." řekne Sherlock trochu kysele.

„Tolik alkoholu jsem ještě nevypila, abych se nedostala domů." mávne Jean rukou.

„Nebo alespoň k někomu domů, co?" rýpne si Sally.

„To zas ne, protože chlapy vždycky upiju." pokrčí Jean rameny.

„To je asi pravda. Nepamatuju si ani tu naši bitku." pokýve Greg na souhlas.

„Ještě pořád to mám na kameře, kdybys to chtěl vidět." ozve se Sally.

„Už vím, proč jsem tě chtěla opít! Chtěla jsem s tebou tancovat." vzpomene si Jean najednou a obrátí se na Sherlocka.

„Já netančím a nepiju." zamračí se Sherlock.

„No tak, to ti nestojím ani za jednu písničku?" zeptá se Jean prosebně.

„Netančím." řekne Sherlock tvrdohlavě. Tváře mu trošku zčervenají a na Jean se ani nepodívá.

„Mám chuť ti zase vrazit." řekne Jean vážně.

„Radši už ne, prosím." řekne obsluhující žena, když prochází kolem.

„Nebojte, pro dnešek mám rvačky zakázané." usměje se Jean.

Žena si není moc jistá, jestli jí to má věřit, ale nakonec jen pokrčí rameny a jde dál.

„Mám pocit, že jestli se tady ještě jednou někdo porve, tak mu zakážou vstup." prohodí Greg se škodolibým úsměvem.

„Kdybych se nebála, že je to pravda, tak ti to vrátím." řekne Jean s povzdechnutím.

„Radši bychom měli změnit téma." prohodí Sally s klidem. „Nerada bych kvůli vám měnila oblíbený podnik."

„No tak jo." zvedne Jean ruce, jako by se vzdávala. „Co třeba Dimmock? Poslední dobou je nějaký bledý, nezdá se vám?"

„To ta jeho nová přítelkyně." protočí Greg oči.

„Ta zrzka?" ujišťuje se Jean.

„Jo." přikývne Sally. „Je to normální kráva. Tahá z něho všechno, co jde. Od peněz po energii. Ale Dimmock je prostě zamilovaný, takže to nevidí."

„Tak se to dá taky říct." usoudí Lestrade s vážným výrazem.

\- - o - -

„Tak vidíš, dorazila jsem domů, sama, bez pomoci a nalitá!" ohlásí Jean vesele, když vrazí do bytu.

Sherlock a Greg odešli z hospody dřív, protože pro ně začalo být v podniku příliš živo. Jean a Sally se zdržely déle, z čehož měli oba detektivové trochu obavy. Ty se v případě Jean ukázaly být liché.

„Divím se, že nejsi v doprovodu policie." prohodí Sherlock klidně a douklízí svoje chemické nádobíčko do kredence. Vydá se do obýváku a sebere z jedné police knihovny svoje housle.

„Jsou dvě ráno a ty chceš hrát na housle?" zeptá se Jean nevěřícně.

„Tebe to určitě budit nebude." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„To je pravda." protáhne Jean. „Ale než začneš s tím vrzáním, chci něco udělat?"

„A co?" nakrčí Sherlock podezíravě obočí.

„Neboj, nechci ti zabavit housle, ani jim nijak ublížit." pousměje se Jean pobaveně, když vidí, jak Sherlock ochranitelsky chytil svoje housle.

„Tak proč to chceš udělat, než začnu hrát?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Protože ty budeš hrát až do rána a já bych to ráda stihla, dokud jsem opilá." mávne Jean rukou. „Za střízliva mě napadá příliš věcí, proč to nedělat, ale teď je dokážu všechny ignorovat."

„Takže to uděláš, dokud jsi pod vlivem, a až vystřízlivíš, budeš tady chodit úplně rudá, budeš se stydět a budeš se vymlouvat, že jsi byla opilá?" ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Rudá nejspíš budu, to je fakt. A stydět se asi budu taky. Ale vymlouvat se nebudu." zavrtí Jean hlavou. „I když jsem opilá, vím, co dělám. I když padají některé zábrany. Nejsem jako ty, abych něco zkusila a druhý den z toho vycouvala s takovou trapnou výmluvou, jako je chlast."

Na chvíli se v obýváku rozhostí ticho, když se jeden na druhého nespokojeně mračí.

„Chtěl jsi hrát, tak si pohnu." mávne nakonec Jean rukou a přejde těsně k Sherlockovi.

Holmes se na ni podezíravě dívá, ale neuhýbá. Jean se postaví na špičky, i když se u toho lehce zapotácí a opatrně Sherlocka políbí. Ten překvapeně vytřeští oči, ale ani se nehne. Po chvilce se Jean odtáhne.

„Chtěl jsi hrát." zamumle tiše s přivřenýma očima a rychle odejde.

Sherlock stojí nehnutě na místě, jako kdyby zkameněl. Nevěřícně hledí na dveře, za kterými zmizela Jean. Pomalu zvedne ruku a dotkne se svých rtů, pořád přitom má ve tváři nevěřícný výraz.

Na nějakou dobu to vypadá, že takhle zůstane stát až do rána, ale pak se rychle vydá ke dveřím a vyrazí vzhůru k Jeanině ložnici. Před jejími dveřmi se ale zarazí. Se zavřenýma očima a jednou rukou na klice stojí na místě a přehrává si v duchu celý rozhovor, který s Jean vedl po jejím návratu z hospody. Nakonec opatrně zmáčkne kliku a pootevře dveře.

V ložnici je docela chladno, protože je otevřené okno. Svítí jen lampička na nočním stolku a v jejím světle Sherlock může vidět Jean schoulenou do klubíčka a zabalenou do deky, tak že jí jde vidět jen temeno hlavy. Leží totiž zády ke dveřím.

Sherlock dlouho stojí na prahu a pozoruje spící ženu. Nakonec ale dveře zavře, aniž by vešel.


	4. Na chodbě

Jean nikdy nebyla odpůrkyní alkoholu, ale následující rána by nejraději zrušila. Kocovina ji sice netrápí tolik jako ostatní (aspoň podle jejich vyprávění, které zahrnuje málem i konec světa), ale bolavá hlava a žaludek na vodě jí dokážou zkazit náladu.

Pracně se vyhrabe z postele a jen tak v tričku a kalhotkách se vydá do koupelny. Otevře dveře a k nohám jí spadne její spolubydlící.

„Sh- Sherlocku?" hlesne Jean nevěřícně a hledí na muže u svých nohou. Nepotřebuje jeho schopnost dedukce, aby jí bylo jasné, že Holmes strávil noc sezením před jejími dveřmi.

„Chci s tebou mluvit." řekne Holmes vážně, když se poněkud zrudlý postaví.

„A kvůli tomu jsi musel spát tady?"

„Pravděpodobně ne." usoudí Sherlock. „Ale chci vědět, proč jsi to udělala." řekne Sherlock vážně.

Jean se na okamžik zarazí a jen hledí, než jí dojde, o čem to Sherlock mluví.

„Myslíš tu- pusu?" ujišťuje se Jean.

„Ano. Proč jsi to udělala?" zeptá se Sherlock znovu.

„Chtěla jsem." pokrčí Jean rameny.

„To není důvod." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Proč ne? Ty takhle omlouváš všechno, co děláš."

„Kdybys to chtěla udělat, tak proč jsi to neudělala za střízliva? To nemá logiku." hádá se Sherlock.

„Asi mi bylo jasný, že bys začal vyvádět jako teďka." zamračí se Jean a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Já nevyvádím. Chci jen vědět proč."

„Víš, někteří lidi prostě chtějí líbat jiné lidi. A někdy to neudělají, protože se bojí reakce těch jiných." řekne Jean rozčíleně. „Když jsem opilá, jsou mi tvoje názory ukradené, takže jsem to udělala, aniž bych se starala o to, jak budeš reagovat. Jestli mě budeš ignorovat nebo budeš chtít, abych vypadla nebo budeš takhle jančit."

Sherlock na Jean chvíli hledí, než promluví.

„Napadly tě jen negativní reakce." řekne tiše a trochu udiveně.

„Proč by mě měly napadnout kladné? Ty o nikoho nemáš zájem, snad jen o Adlerovou, ale ta už tady není." řekne Jean s úplně rudými tvářemi.

„Adlerová byla součást případu, ty nejsi."

„Skvělý! Takže nejsem ani na úrovni případu." odsekne Jean. Její teď už třeštící hlava není na dohadování se Sherlockem právě připravená, což jí náladu nezlepšuje. Zavře dveře ložnice a chce jít do koupelny, ale Sherlock jí zastoupí cestu.

„Chci se jít umýt." řekne Jean naštvaně.

„Chci se ti omluvit." řekne Sherlock vážně.

Jean ztrne a nechápavě se na Holmese podívá, jako kdyby nevěřila tomu, co právě řekl.

„Je mi líto, že si myslíš, že jsi pro mě méně důležitá, než případy. Je to přesně naopak." řekne Sherlock potichu. „A taky se chci omluvit, že jsem ti předtím řekl, že jsem tě chtěl políbit jen kvůli alkoholu a otřesu mozku. Myslel jsem, že bys mě odmítla."

„Seš idiot." usoudí Jean po chvíli ohromeného ticha.

„Teď už se nemám na co vymlouvat." zamumle Sherlock. Skloní se k Jean a políbí ji.

Na chvíli oba jen stojí a dotýkají se navzájem pouze rty.

„Chtěla ses jít umýt." zašeptá Sherlock, když se odtáhne a vyrazí po schodech dolů.

Jean za ním chvíli překvapeně hledí, ale pak se pobaveně usměje a jde do koupelny.


End file.
